


Kiss The Groom

by agentcolfer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Proposal (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcolfer/pseuds/agentcolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People do say that the editing business is full of surprises but this was most certainly not a surprise that Derek could've ever anticipated. How is one supposed to suspect that their bitch of a boss would not only listen in on their conversations but then ask them to marry them? It's not something you can really see coming until it hits you like a huge slap in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Groom

People do say that the editing business is full of surprises but this was most certainly not a surprise that Derek could've ever anticipated. How is one supposed to suspect that their bitch of a boss would not only listen in on their conversations but then ask them to marry them? It's not something you can really see coming until it hits you like a huge slap in the face.

Stiles Stilinski was renowned in the office block of Berkeley & Co Editing for being the typical big bad boss. If he wasn't threatening to fire someone then he was asking for things to be done on impossible deadlines. A rumour actually went round the previous July that Stiles Stilinski fed off the souls of small children and babies. Okay, maybe that was a bit far fetched for a rumour but people believed it for a little while.

The office block was quite large, only getting an extension once the money started rolling in when business had picked up to what you could even say was an extreme rate. Of course no one complained about the rate of the work though because they didn't want to get all their paperwork swept off their desk like the time with Allison. They had a system in place already in the block and were supposed to receive a message on their computers as soon as Stiles was coming, to make sure they appeared to be doing work. Allison obviously wasn't looking at her computer though when she leant across to Scott McCall, a co-worker there, to sigh and make a small complaint about all the paperwork she had to do. It happened when she wasn't paying attention. All of her paperwork hit the floor and her had eyes widened, taking in the scattered papers and folders across the floor. A dismissive threat of her desk being over turned was shot over Stiles' shoulder but then he disappeared into his office, leaving behind a flustered Allison who shrugged off Scott's attempts to help her pick up and organise the work dishevelled work.

Life in the block was never easy but they all valued their jobs and the friends they made their so they kept their heads down during work hours to keep it a remotely happy environment. They'd managed to set up a rather effective system between them by now. Alan Deaton, the security guard manager, was easily bribed to keep an eye on all the cameras within and outside the building and send an email to all the staff when he saw Stiles coming. That way they could slack off a little bit when their boss wasn't around but pick up the pace again when he was within eye or earshot. Funnily enough, it drastically reduced the amount of people that got threatened and even reduced casualties.

That's a completely different story though, one that doesn't focus on Derek Hale and his strange relationship with his boss, Stiles Stilinski. Lets face it, everyone in the office block had a strange relationship with Stiles. Most of the time they hated him but the few times he actually showed he could act human and have a sense of humour, they saw and thought that he was a good boss. That's what Derek saw anyway. As much as his family, mainly Cora and Laura, insisted that Stiles was awful, he didn't want to quit. Even after years of being sent out on numerous ridiculous errands and enduring ordering and drinking the coffee Stiles preferred (just in case he spilt one of the two he bought on the way to work), he still protested and told them that Stiles was a good boss. He was, at least in Derek's mind. He may have been bossy and very persistent but it kept the money coming in and got the job done and that's what mainly mattered.

"No. No, of course I haven't quit, it's my job. Maybe he is pretty much a worse version of the wicked witch of the west but you never know, I may get a promotion if I ha-.. No. I know, I know. Two damn years ago I was supposed to get one. If I can hang onto my job though.. Yeah. Four years is a long time to be an assistant, you're right. No, I haven't asked him. Alright! Fine! Fine, I'll ask him s-"

"Ask me what?" Stiles leant against the door and observed with a slightly amused expression as Derek did a rather plausible impression of a goldfish.

In hindsight, Derek realised that he should have waited until he got home to bitch about his boss over the phone to his older sister Laura. Being the assistant to the Chief Editor was never easy, especially when he never heard said boss coming or listening in on his conversations.

"I-.. Sorry, Laura, I have to go. Speak later." Derek placed the phone down quickly and stayed silent for a few moments, critically eyeing Stiles, before he eventually spoke again. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Mhm. Every last word. Particularly liked the part about me being the wicked witch of the west but worse." Stiles smirked and strode past his assistant's small desk to get to his own. "Personally, I'd say I relate more to The Devil Wears Prada. Shocking resemblance, right?.. Hm. Are you planning on growing a pair and asking me what you wanted to any time soon?" His eyebrows rose when he lifted his eyes from the phone he had in his hand, previously using his thumb to scroll through whatever it was that he was looking through.

Derek huffed out a gruff sigh to himself and picked up his pen, fiddling with the cap for a small while before he eventually worded in his head what he was going to say to then present his case to his boss.

"My family are having thi-"

"No." Stiles interrupted, eyes going back down to his phone and tone extremely casual for the abrupt interruption.

"What? Come on, Stiles. I'm only asking for th-"

"The weekend, I know. I need you this weekend for a big project though, hence the no."

Derek paused as he was about to speak again, eyes narrowing. "You were listening to my conversation this morning too, weren't you?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I was. I make it my business to listen in on your conversations. Keep tabs on my oh so loyal assistant." Stiles hummed nonchalantly, still scrolling on his phone.

Derek had no words for that at all. He was aware that the other was pretty sneaky and it was likely that he'd know about all the times he'd said stupid stuff about him or complained to his siblings or his mother over the phone but he most certainly wasn't aware that Stiles knew about pretty much all of his conversations. It didn't surprise him though. Stiles Stilinski was also well known for making anything possible.

They worked in silence for a small while after that brief exchange and were only interrupted about ten minutes or so later by a firm knock on the door.

"Get the door please, Derek." Stiles told him.

Derek pushed himself up from his desk chair, pushed it back under and placed his pen down before wandering over to the door to open it. On the other side stood two men. The first man was taller with blonde hair but quite obviously younger than the other man that was beside him, who had darker hair and a small smile playing on his lips. 

"You must be Mr. Stilinski's assistant." The blonde man remarked with a small nod. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Mr. Thompson and this is my associate, Mr. Gregson."

The man now identifiable as Mr. Gregson took a small step forwards and shook Derek's hand, looking round him into the office.

"We're here to see Mr. Stilinski. Could be please spare a moment to come outside with us for a second, so we can discuss something with him?"

The look on Derek's face changed from confusion to realisation. The two men were here to see Stiles. He couldn't see why though and he most certainly didn't recognise them from anywhere before or their names so they were immediately deemed as unimportant to him. If they were important then surely he would've heard Stiles mention their names at some point. He was just about to tell them that he'd ask his boss but the words died on his lips when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his boss stepped past him.

"Thankyou, Derek. Could you file the editing job for Mrs. Silverton for me, please? I wont be long." Stiles told him, making it sound like he was asking for a favour when Derek knew it was more of an order. Plus, it was probably only to get him away from the door and the conversation Stiles was going off to have with the two men.

Derek did as he was told though and Stiles shut the door behind him, turning to the men with a smile. "Gentleman. Shall we?" 

It wasn't a long walk through the office block, past all the small offices of people working and down the stairs into the reception on the ground floor. It was only when they were down there and in a more private area that Stiles turned to the two men with an expression of concern and asked what the problem was.

"It's your visa, Mr. Sti-"

"Call me Stiles."

"Stiles. Right." The shorter of the two men corrected himself. "It's your Visa. You were supposed to fill out your renewal paperwork quite some time ago and you didn't. So.. I'm afraid your Visa has expired and you'll be deported back to Canada within the next seven days. You need to sort out any home or work things before you go."

Stiles froze. No. No, this couldn't be happening. He could've sworn he sent off the paperwork or did something to get it renewed at some point. Apparently not though and now he was being faced with deportation. A million things were running through his mind, heart pounding and hands starting to get a little clammy. This was the last thing he wanted to happen and then, before he knew it, his mouth was working faster than his mind.

"I'm getting married so you can't deport me." He blurted out, freezing as he did. Oh, good one, Stiles! Where are you going to magic up a husband or wife from now? He thought to himself and nodded, swallowing thickly. "Mhm. I'm getting married. You know. To an American Citizen. He works for me actually. You met him. My assistant.. Derek Hale? Yep, him." Okay, so he really should've thought before that came out of his mouth.

The two men in front of him raised their eyebrows but then nodded slowly.

"Alright then, Stiles, that's completely fine as long as it all checks out at the immigration and deportation office, you should be able to get a new Visa and stay in the country. Of course you'll be expected to know everything about one another and required to prove the marriage is legitimate but I'm sure you know that already." One of the men told Stiles and took a moment to scribble down an appointment on a business card before handing it to him. "An appointment for you to come down to the office. You should have two or three, depending on how things go, before you'll be deemed worthy or unworthy of a Visa and until then.. Congratulations."

Stiles was a little dumbfounded as his hand was shook in congratulations by both men and then they turned and left. What had he done? There was no way in hell that his assistant would agree to all of this. A sham wedding that could get them both sent down for fraud was one of the worst ideas he'd had in a long time but also something that could work. Maybe, just maybe, he could get Derek to go along with it. It would take work but if he was determined enough, he could achieve anything.

Derek was finishing up with the paperwork that was set out in front of him when he heard the door to the office open and before he could even look up, Stiles' hand had slammed down on top of the folders to get his attention.

"Always the dramatic, Stiles.. What is it, you actually look to be showing emotion." Derek quipped, an eyebrow raising inquisitively.

The next words were ones Derek could've never imagined ever coming out of Stiles' mouth, never mind being directed to him or sounding somewhat serious and genuine. To say they caught him off guard would be the understatement of the century.

"I need you to marry me."


End file.
